We Never Broke Up
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Five years have passed...       Unsure about rating so it's M


Justin went to New York, Brian continued with Kinnetik and Babylon, Ted and Blake had a healthy relationship, Emmett only had to wait a year and a half before Drew came back and they started a relationship, Michael, Ben and Hunter were stilling living happily, Melanie, Lindsay, Gus and Jenny settled into Toronto, and Debbie and Carl continued their relationship.

Five years passed.

Brian walked into the house and threw his keys onto the side table and jacket onto the coat rack. Casually he walked to the living room and started the fire before pouring himself a glass of whisky. He sat on the couch and stared into the flames of the fire. The past month had been hell. He'd lost a major client from Kinnetik, he hadn't been to Babylon because he was too busy with Kinnetik, he hadn't heard from Justin because he was also extremely busy, he'd been living on take out food and sometimes hardly ate until he left work. He finished off his whisky before heading upstairs and taking a long, hot shower. The water felt good on his aching muscles, he'd been so tense. After a good twenty minutes in the shower he got out. Dressing in a pair of track pants and tee-shirt that he'd come to wear whenever he was home, he then pulled the fleecy throw blanket from his bed and went back downstairs and nestled onto the couch, listening to the sounds of the fire crackle. Soon he found himself drifting off.

The fire was still burning when he lazily opened his eyes. Something had woken him but he wasn't sure what. He jumped when he heard a loud banging noise then realised that someone was at the door. He glanced at the clock, 12.30. He shook his head and wrapped the blanket around him before staggering to the door. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open.

"Let me in it's freezing out here," Justin said and pushed his way inside. He dropped his bags, shrugged off his jacket and put it on the hanger before turning to Brian.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked as he pulled Justin into a hug.

"I'm taking a few weeks break...I did ring but you didn't answer your phone," Justin said before pulling back slightly and kissing Brian.

"Sorry, I've been really busy," Brian said.

"And it shows," Justin said, softly running a finger around the dark circles under Brian's eyes. "Were you asleep?"

"Just resting my eyes," Brian smiled.

"Sorry...you go back to bed, I'll fix myself up," Justin told him.

"How about you just come to bed?" Brian asked. Justin didn't hesitate as Brian took his hand and they went upstairs. They got into bed and Brian quickly pulled Justin close but didn't frantically begin his sexual devourer.

"You ok?" Justin asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, just tried," Brian replied. Justin smiled and kissed him. "I love you,"

"I love you too...Now get some sleep," Justin whispered before lying back down. Brian turned over and wrapped himself around Justin, holding him close. He was extremely happy to see Justin.

When Brian woke the curtains had been opened and sunlight was spilling into the room, covering him in a glow. He rolled over to find that Justin was gone. Slowly he walked into the ensuite, no Justin. He walked downstairs and instantly smelt food. He walked into the kitchen to see Justin cooking and immediately burst into laughter.

"You're up," Justin smiled as he turned around.

"Why are you wearing that?" Brian asked as he looked at the pink, floral apron that Jennifer had left when she had visited and insisted that she take some weight off of Brian by cooking him a weeks worth of food.

"I found it in the pantry...Didn't want to get dirty," Justin grinned.

"You amaze me sometimes...I always thought you liked getting dirty," Brian replied as he wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"I do...Here," Justin said as he turned around and handed a plate to Brian.

"Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and a waffle, are you trying to kill me?" Brian asked.

"You look like you need a good feed," Justin answered then grabbed a plate himself. They walked to the dinning room and began eating.

"Justin," Brian said after a few minutes. Justin looked up and nodded, his mouth full. "How long are you here for?"

"I've taken four weeks off, but I'll probably stay for three,?" Justin informed.

"Right," Brian lingered.

"Why?" Justin queried.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering," Brian smiled and continued eating.

So three weeks passed.

"I guess you're off then," Brian said as they stood at the front door, Justin with his bags.

"Yeah," Justin said and kissed Brian one more time. He stepped outside into the brisk night air and began walking down the path towards the taxi waiting to take him to the airport. Brian bit his lip and felt his heart skip a beat. There was a breeze outside and he told himself that was the cause of the tears in his eyes. Justin was putting his bags in the taxi. He turned around and looked at Brian.

"Don't go," Brian said, sure that Justin hadn't heard, sure that he couldn't see the tears in his eyes. Justin felt something tugging at his heart and then he was telling the driver to give him five minutes and he was running back to Brian. He flung his arms around Brian and held him tightly.

"I'll see you soon," Justin said before he walked back to the taxi and then he had left. Brian felt a tear run down his face and wiped it away.

XxxX

"Can you take me to the Liberty Diner on Liberty Avenue," Justin asked the driver. Soon Justin was paying the driver and taking his bags. He walked into the diner and dropped his bags.

"Sunshine!" Debbie smiled. "Oh, you're leaving,"

XxxX

Brian was sitting on the couch, once again staring at the flames of the fire, wishing selfishly that Justin had never left five years ago, wishing that they had got married, wishing that he wasn't alone. He shivered and pulled the blanket around him more tightly. As more thoughts, more wishes and memories flooded his head he felt a wave of emotions about to hit him. He let a tear roll down his cheek. He closed his eyes as he remembered Justin's voice just a few nights ago and smiled. "Get up," he'd ordered with a grin and then they were making love in every room of the house.

"Get up,", God it sounded as if he was right there. "Brian,"

"Just a memory now," Brian mumbled to himself. There was a swift drift of cool air in front of him and he opened his eyes. "Justin!" he all but yelled.

"Yes it's me," Justin smiled and knelt down. "Nnow, get up, we're going to Babylon,"

"I thought you were going back to New York," Brian said in surprise.

"I don't want to...I'm bringing my work back here and, if it's alright with you, I want to move back," Justin said.

"Only if you're sure, don't think you have to stay because of me," Brian said.

"I really want to stay," Justin smiled. "Now come on,"

Brian had a massive grin on his face as he and Justin walked hand in hand into Babylon. At the bar were Michael, Ben, Ted, Blake, Emmett and Drew, all unaware that Justin was staying for good.

"Justin? I thought you were going back to New York," Michael said, confused.

"I was, but now I'm staying...For good," Justin replied. Everybody was over the moon to hear the news and Emmett immediately dragged Justin and Drew to the dance floor.

"So... You two going to get back together?" Michael asked.

"We never broke up," Brian smiled before walking onto the dance floor and pulling Justin into his arms. They danced the night away, hardly taking their eyes off each other, making it very clear through touches and kisses that they were a couple.


End file.
